Karma
by sasukesis247
Summary: Treat others how you want to be treated; if you hurt someone, someone else will hurt you back. But I don't remember hurting anyone? Am I that bad a person? I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to hurt someone! But sorry never solved anything...
1. Intro

**Oi everybody this is my first multi-chaptered fic i've writing. I got the inspiration for this fic cause well i'm pretty much naru-chan in this fic. it's all like mine but not the meeting my true-love part. i've yet to find the girl or boy (most likeley girl) for me. so please enjoy Karma. Comment and tell me what i need to fix. (i hope i don't have to fix anything *sweatdrop***

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Naruto would be doing a lot more than sparing. ;p **

_This is thoughts and dreams_

speech and stuff

**

* * *

**

Naruto's P.O.V

My dad always use to tell me treat others how you want to be treated; if you hurt someone , someone else will hurt you back and other things like that. My mom died 3 days after giving birth to me. I guess she was the first person it hurt.

But it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her! I loved her… but how can you love someone you've never really knew? My dad said she loved me very much and that she's always watching over me. Then someone hurt me when they killed my dad. He was murdered by some group of people called the Akatsuki when I was 6.

I don't remember hurting anyone…. I'm sorry to the person I hurt.

After he died a new mommy came to get me. She's nice but she hurts me sometimes and I still can't remember anyone I hurt! I've said I'm sorry lots of times but it still doesn't fix anything… but why? Am I that bad a person? My new mom says I am. I'm a lazy ungrateful bastard to her. She says those things and then hurts me some more.

I tried to run away from her once but after I came home I thought she'd be sad that I had left. But no, she said I'm a stupid fucking child thinking I can do whatever I want. The weird thing is sometimes we act like the best of friends and laugh together. But then she sees her house is a mess and yells at me and then she goes to the garage to smoke and play on her stupid laptop. I'll clean the house but not to her liking. She yells at me to do it again and stop half assing shit. How came I can't do anything right? I tried and I fail. Am I a failure to her?

I still live with my new mommy and I'm 15 now. My birthday was a week ago, but I guess she forgot it… again. Why am I not worth remembering? Am I worth anything to her? She says she loves me and then hits me some more. What did I do wrong? I didn't hurt anybody, did I? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt my real mommy! It was an accident! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry! Mommy I'm sorry!

How come even when I'm sorry I still get hurt? Is there someone out in the world that'll love me; not hurt me? Anyone? Why is this perfect someone so hard to find?

Will I ever find him?

~-~KARMA~-~

* * *

~-~KARMA~-~

"_Look at what you did this time, you really fucked this up."_

"_What did I do?"_

_The voice in the dark chuckled. "You don't remember? Why, you killed your own parents."_

"_NO! I didn't! I _was_ an accident!"_

"_That still doesn't change the fact you kill your own Mother and that resulted in your father's death as well."_

"_But, I didn't mean it! I said I was sorry!"_

_The dark voice chuckled again. "I thought you would have learned by now, sorry doesn't cut it Naruto. Naruto, wake up. Wake up…"_

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed, as the light to his room turned on.

"Yeah well you're going to be sorry if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for you first day of school." He turned his head to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Gomen…" he mumbled only to be smacked in the head.

"I've told you hundreds of times we speak English in this household. Stop with your Japanese language, it's in the past." She left the room to leave Naruto to get ready for his first day of school. He swore he heard his mother mumbled something about him being 'nothing more than a stupid brat.'

"I'm sorry to the person I hurt, I didn't mean it." He whispered as he got out of bed to take a shower.

~-~KARMA~-~

* * *

~-~KARMA~-~

"Good morning Uchiha-sama, would you like me to get you anything?"

"Coffee please?" asked the raven as he got out of bed.

"Right away Uchiha-sama." Said the maid as she went to do her deed, his mother walked in.

"Good morning Sasuke, are you ready for school today?" She asked as she tidied his room.

"Yes mom." He said as he went to his bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"That's good; I'm going to go check on your brother to see if he's up and ready. Love you." She said in a sing song voice and left the room.

The raven snorted and thought to himself '_Of course he's ready, he's fucking perfect.'_

~-~ KARMA~-~

* * *

~-~KARMA~-~

After his short breakfast and saying goodbye to his mother and father, Sasuke rode in his brother car to school. The black corvette pulled up to the school student parking lot fifteen minutes before school started.

Itachi glanced over at his younger brother, "Is something wrong otouto? You haven't said one word since we left home."

"Just leave me alone." The raven growled and swung the door open only to hit someone with it. The poor victim fell flat on his face, yelping in pain. "Fuck! What the hell was that for teme!" he shouted as he round over and sat up rubbing his forehead. Sasuke smirked and looked at the injured boy. "Watch where you're going dobe."

The blond looked up at the raven with watery eyes. Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up, the boy he hit was fucking beautiful! Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "I was but then you swung the fucking door open!"

"Uh... gomen." Scratch that the boy was fucking beautiful and cute. He put out his hand help the boy up. "Let me make it up to you." He said with a smile. Yes, this mystery boy could make unemotional, Sasuke Uchiha, smile. Naruto turned and started at the dark haired boy. "Wait… you speak Japanese?"

"Yes and please let me make it up to you… what's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well let me make it up to you _Naruto._" The blond felt his cheeks heat up at the way the raven said his name. "Um… gomen but, what's your name?"

The dark haired boy chuckled. "Oh forgive me, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke huh? Well _Sasuke_how will you make it up to me?" Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face.

"Well," both of the young boys turned to see the older version of Sasuke leaning on the car. "It's fun to watch you to flirt and all but I'm going to go to get to my locker."

Naruto and Sasuke got wide eyed and nearly screamed in denial. Naruto was the first to speak. "Flirting?! We weren't flirting! We were talking! Right Sasuke?!"

Sasuke quickly nodded in agreement. "Hai! Just talking!" The older teen just rolled his eyes "Uh huh sure otouto don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little crush." He smirked and walked off to get his school books. "Fuck you Itachi!" the raven screamed across the parking lot attracting more attention then he wanted to. Thank kami-sama the bell rang soon after.

"Kuso" cursed Sasuke then turned to his new crush (so what if Itachi was right Naruto was gorgeous). "So will I be seeing you later?"

"Hmm maybe, Sasuke_._" Said with a fox grin and walk up to Sasuke's ear and whispered "If you can catch teme." And started booking it at lightning speed.

"Dobe." Said Sasuke as he chased the boy of his dreams to class.


	2. First Love

**AN: hey everybody. Goshness I've change this chapter so many times just to try and get it perfect as i can. Still learing how to write good stories just like the authors i look up to. Well read and enjoy. Oh and review... pretty please... with sasuke ontop of naruto? And if i made any mistakes do tell me so i can fix em. I notice that when i'm typing i don' type the things i'm saying in my head....**

**Diclaimer: I don't own naruto OK! gosh......**

_Fashbacks and thoughts_

Speach and such

* * *

All weekend Naruto had stayed in bed trying to figure out just what the hell he'd gotten himself into. He still didn't know the reason as to why he'd flirted with a guy that he'd just met. And the worst part was his mother finding out about the whole thing.

Earlier that week…

_Naruto put his chopsticks down as his mother (adpotive mother a.k.a new mommy to naru) walked through the door, just getting home from work._

"_Hey sweetie." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "How was your day?" Naruto got up from the table and threw out the empty top ramen cup. "Uh… it was good I guess."_

_His mother turned towards her laptop on the couch and raises an eyebrow. "Good you guess?" She picked up her computer and a pack of smokes. "Why do you always say you guess?" She sighed. "Why the hell don't you ever give me a straight answer?" _

_Naruto look down at his shoes and mumbled 'I don't know.' Getting smacked in the head, he let out a yelp of pain. "Oh would you shut up? I didn't even hit you that hard," She said as she walked to the garage. "And stop with your I don't know bull, it's getting annoying."_

'Should I tell her? No she'll take it like she raised a failure. But she does care a little….doesn't she?' _Naruto's head hurt from thinking too hard, starting to regret thinking at all. His mom should have cared right? I mean she's a mom._

"_Mom I think I'm gay." Naruto quickly covered his mouth wishing he didn't just blurt it out. His mother almost dropped her laptop and turned to face her son. "What the hell did you just say?" She sat her laptop on the computer, fearing she might drop it again._

_Naruto looked his mother straight in the eyes. "I said I might be gay." His mother stared back the started laughing. "Nice joke Naruto." She said between laughs. Naru was shocked by her reaction. He just pretty much came out of the closet and his own mother was laughing about it, thinking it a joke. Suddenly he got angry. "What joke?" He shouted. "I'm serious!"_

_His mother stopped laughing and stood straight. "And why would you think that?" She put her hands on her hips. "You ever kissed a girl?" Naru shook his head. "No."_

"_You ever kissed a boy?"_

_Naruto slowly shook his head. "No." Then an image of Sasuke appeared in his head and his cheeks heated up. "But I want to." He whispered. He soon went flying across the kitchen floor. His mother had punched him. And pretty hard._

"_What the hell is your problem?!" She marched over to bleeding blond and picked him up by his shirt collar and punched him again. "Don't you ever fucking say that shit again or your queer ass is out of here!" She slammed him against the wall and dropped him to the floor. He landed on his side and coughed up some blood._

_When she finally went to the garage, Naru Ran up stairs and slammed the door to his room. He slid down the door and put his head on his knees and cried. "I'm sorry. Who did I hurt this time?" He wiped the tears rolling down his scarred cheeks. "I'm sorry..."_

_End of flash back_

Naruto sighed in to his pillow. "What am I going to about Sasuke?" he whispered as he rolled over and threw his legs over the side of his bed. He glanced around his room. "Where is the sly fox?" He stood up and grabbed a squeaky toy of his desk.

"Oi! Kyuubi! Where are you?" He called out as he squeaked the chew toy. Small footsteps soon could be heard coming quickly up the stairs followed by some barks. The fox known as Kyuubi turned around the corner and jumped on to Naru's bed. The foxes golden eyes lit up at the site of her owner.

"There's my baby." Naruto picked up the fox and scratched her behind her ears. Kyuubi yipped and wagged her tails.

Yes tails. As in plural. See, the thing that is so special about Kyuubi is that she has two tails due to a small birth defect. She's just like every other fox just with two normal working tails. Naru saved her when he was ten from being euthanized for being different.

"So," He held the fox up looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you think I'm gay?" The fox turned her head then barked happily and wagged her tails. The blond sigh and shook his head. "Great." He sat the demon down and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Even my pet fox thinks I'm gay."

He rolled his head to the side to see his fox stalking toward a small stuffed rabbit doll. The demon's eyes were narrowed; make her look even more dangerous than she really was. Her ears perked forward and her tail low to the ground. As soon as she was only 3 feet away from her 'prey', she made a giant, dramatic leap for the animal, grabbing it between her jaws. She rolled another five feet, straight into the wall, knocking a photo from his desk and onto the ground, but never let go of the damn rabbit.

Naruto immediately started laughing, clutching his sides. "My gods, you're such a retard."

The fox, still rolling around and chasing the rabbit, looked at the blond with her prize still in her mouth. She stopped for a second to glare at the rude blond. She then did the thing any smart person would do when being bullied; she picked up her prized rabbit and trotted out of the room with a huff.

* * *

Three weeks later...

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, working on some extra credit home work. The room had blood red walls and black and very dark blue furniture. The only light illuminating the room came from the small desk lamp lighting the papers.

He jumped when his phone went off in his pocket, causing a big pen mark on his almost finish paper on the theory of something important to do with life. He was going to murder the person or fan girl who dare call his phone at this late hour.

He flipped open the cellular device, pressed talk, and brought it to his ear. "Who the hell is this?" he growled. There was a long silence till someone finally answered. "…Sasuke…" Another pause. "It's Naruto."

Sasuke felt his heart flutter when he found out it was Naruto. Then there was a small sob on the other end, makin his heart fall. Was Naruto crying? "Hey, what's wrong? You sound like your crying."

"I'm not crying…" he whispered. "Can you meet me at the starbucks near school?"

"Sure, why?" he started shoveling his work into his desk drawer, glaring at his ruined paper. He heard another sob. The dobe was lying.

"Please Sasuke… just get here… please…"

Sasuke furrowed his brows starting to get worried for the blond. He grabbed his coat, keys, wallet and shoes and ran out the door. "Hey, I'm on my way. Okay?"

Naruto sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" It was hard for the raven to run and hold the phone to his ear. He heard Naruto whisper 'thank you, Sasuke.' Before the line went dead. He picked up his pace, fearing the boy was in danger.

_Naruto, please be ok._

* * *

Sasuke sprinted the last ten meters to the coffee shop. He opened the door and search for a blond head of hair. Not finding any he walked out and looked around the street. It started pouring rain when he found the blond.

Naruto had his legs pulled up to his chest head on his knees. His shoulders where shaking, Sasuke couldn't tell if it was from the cold, the fact that he was crying, or maybe both. There was orange backpack lying next to the weeping blond.

Sasuke walk over and crouched down in front of Naruto. He reached out and put a hand on the now soaking shoulder, causing the boy to jump and lift his head. His eyes weren't they're usual vibrant blue; they look dull and glazed over with sadness.

Sasuke raised his hand to wipe the blond locks away from Naruto's tear covered cheeks, but Naruto's hand shot up and gripped the raven wrist. Sasuke was really worried now.

"Hey, why are you out here?"

"I got kicked out cause I was just sitting there…" He dropped the ravens' wrist and looked into onyx eyes, oblivious to the concerned they held. "Can I stay at your house this weekend?" He whispered. Sasuke nodded his head. "Of course." He want to make the boy feel better, but not knowing how he just did what felt right. He lifted Naruto's head with his forefinger and leaned forward, laying a small caring kiss on soft lips.

"What's wrong dobe?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over the blonds lips. Naruto stared at Sasuke like he had grown a second head. He took a large inhale and broke down, clutching the ravens shirt. Sasuke thought that the boy started crying cause of the kiss. He, still not knowing what do to comfort the crying teen, just wrapped his arms around the teen and ran a hand through the damp blond locks. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"What's wrong, Naruto…?"Naruto whimpered and held tighter to Sasuke shirt. "Don't leave me alone… please Sasuke… don't… please..." He whispered into the ravens shoulder. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple and trailed down to his cheeks.

"Hey, come let's go before you catch a cold." Naruto nodded on his shoulder and grabbed his bag. Sasuke stood, helping Naruto up, and called for a cab. He gave the driver the address and pulled Naruto closer, doing his best to comfort him.

Naruto's crying got quieter and slowly turned to small sobs now.

"Here's your stop." Sasuke looked out the window and just as the driver had said, he was at his house. He paid the fare and got the blonde out of the car. Sasuke walked Naruto up to the house and lead him in, and up the stairs to his room.

He took the boys pack and placed it next to his bed. Naruto continued to show no emotion and stared at the floor. Sasuke walked to his closet and grabbed some towels. He started to dry his hair then walked in front on Naruto and dropped the towel on his head.

The blond just pulled the towel off and sluggishly made his way to Sasuke's bed and sat down. Sasuke gave an aggravated sigh and roughly started to dry the blondes hair. Naruto's arms flew up, trying to hit the boy and failed miserably. "Sasuke-teme! What the hell that hurts!" He ripped the towel out of the pale hand and pouted, making Sasuke laugh.

Naruto starting drying his own hair trying to hide his blush and smile. He liked the sound of Sasuke laughing. Sasuke smiled and ran a hair through Naruto's hair and sighed. "Naruto what's wrong, why were you crying earlier?"

Naruto dropped his smile and sighed, falling back on the raven's bed. "I'm… running away from my mom again…" He covered his face with his arm. "I fucking hate her like this…" he lifted his head and stared at the raven. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed knowing that was the best answer he was going to get. He smirked, "Ok... fine." He crawled on to his bed so he was lying above Naruto. Naruto's cheeks heated up when Sasuke's leaned in closer, "You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to." He whispered, kissing each scar on the tan cheeks.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say. That was the first time anyone hadn't force him tell the whole truth. Instead he just smiled and rolled them both over so he was sitting on Sasuke. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, staying there enjoying the fuzzy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. It was the first time he'd ever kissed anyone like this. It was his first real kiss period.

He was about to pull away till he felt Sasuke's hand on his neck, holding him there and kissing back. The feeling in his gut got a lot fuzzier when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He happily complied, letting the Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer and nibbled on his bottom lip. Naruto finally pulled away, gasping for some much needed air, he couldn't believe he had just gotten his first kiss and first make out session all at once. The only words that came out of his mouth were "Wow…"

Sasuke chuckled and left a trail of kisses alone the tanned neck. "I didn't know I was even that good of a kisser." He bit in to the sensitive flesh were neck met shoulder, leave a red hickie. Naruto gave faint nod and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, feeling a little bit light headed. They laid there till the silence was broken by Naruto's growling stomach.

"Hungry, dobe?" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto sat up holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch, and all I had then was some peanut butter crackers." Sasuke sat up and kissed the blond's forehead. "I'll go get us something to eat, just stay here. I'll be right back." Sasuke stood and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto to take in his surroundings.

The teen's own bedroom was maybe a quarter the size of Sasuke's. The was a flat screen hanging on the wall, with an Xbox 360, Playstation3, and a Wii hooked up to it. There was also a black couch with two red pillows on it. Naruto looked to the other side of him and saw a desk and a small piano next to it.

Naruto use to take lessons till his mom got angry with him and called it nothing more than noise. Despite what his mother had said he played every chance he got and learned on his own. Unable to resist the urge to play the instrument he got up, walked over and sat down.

He started to play the first song that came to his mind, Hikari. He took a deep breath then started pressing the keys he'd remembered by heart, singing the Japanese lyrics quietly as he played. He had gotten so lost in playing he didn't notice when Sasuke walked into the room.

Sasuke watch in amazement as Naruto played and sung the lyrics a little louder. His voice was amazing. Sasuke sat the food down on his night table and snuck up behind the blond enjoying the sound; it made him feel unbelievably calm.

When Naruto finished the song he chose to wrap his arms around him, making the blonde jump. He kissed his temple and then his ear. "That was really good. I didn't know you could play." Naruto smiled and leaned back into the raven. "Thanks."

Sasuke smiled and laid his chin on top of Naruto's head. "You're very welcome. You still hungry?"

"Yeah." They got up and Sasuke grabbed the tray with some hot chocolate and snacks on it. He handed one of the mugs to Naruto and sat down on the couch. He took a sip and patted the spot next to him. "Come here." Naruto started to get that fuzzy feeling again when he sat down, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked picking up the remote and turning the TV on. Naruto tried to think of something to watch, and then looked at the time realizing only late night sex shows would be on.

"How about a movie?"

"Fine, go pick one." Sasuke pointed toward the book shelf loaded with DVDs. Naruto walked over and notice the movies were sorted by genres. Focusing on the comedy section, he grabbed the movie he'd wanted to see forever now. Disaster movie.

"This one." He said tossing it to Sasuke. The raven gave it a nod of approval and put it in. When he sat back down, Naruto laid his head on the teen's lap. Sasuke started to run his fingers through the blond locks when the movie started.

Naruto finally realized how tired he was when Sasuke petted his hair. He started to doze off, doing his best to try and stay awake. Soon he gave up, fluttering his eyes shut and snuggling more into Sasuke's lap. Sleep never felt so good.

When Sasuke heard the blond sleeping he turned off the TV and picked the boy up bridal style, carrying him to his bed. He removed the blonds clothes leaving him only in an orange pair of boxers then removed his own.

"Sasu…ke…" Naruto fidgeted and rolled around the bed trying to find some warmth. Sasuke laid down and grabbed the blonde, pulling him closer. Naruto gave a content sigh and snuggled closer to the raven.

Sasuke just smiled and pulled the covers over the two of them. He kissed the boys forehead and whispered good night, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_There was rain. It was raining really hard outside._

"_Daddy what's going on?"_

_I was standing on the stairs looking at Daddy; he was standing infront of two men in cloaks._

_Daddy looked at me. "Naruto, go to your room." Daddy sounded scared. Daddy is never scared, daddy's strong."Everything's fine sweetie, go to bed." I shook my head. "No, you have to kiss me good night first."_

_He turned and talked to the scary looking guys. One had block hair the other had blonde, in a pony tail. They nodded their heads. Daddy walked over to me and gave me my good night kiss saying he loved me. I stopped at the top of the stairs to try to listen._

_All I was able to hear was, "You have one month Mr. Uzumaki. Or else." _

'_One month till what?' I wondered as the scary men walked out the door, the black haired on turned to look at me. I'll never forget those men._

_Never._

* * *

**Kay that was chapter 2 of my fic Karma. I hope you enjoyed it. I've changed this story A LOT since I last posted. I'm actually thinking of what will happen next and such.**

**Edit: Again sorry for any typing mistakes. I'll edit this again later to make sure it's all as good I can get it.**

**P.S. that was my first time writing a kissing scene. I've never kissed anyone before and I've had bfs before!!.... for about a week each.... Damn i need a gf men suck ass. SO yeah, hoping that the kissing scene wasn't that bad T-T.**

**TBC**


End file.
